Play Date
by XblackbunniesX
Summary: Ever since Kurt and Blaine broke up, Kurt has had little "play dates" with his now former enemy Sebastian. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, but Kurt was in deep. What happens when Kurt wants to be more than just a "play date"? Inspired by the song Play Date by Melanie Martinez.


Play Date

Ever since Kurt and Blaine broke up, Kurt has had little "play dates" with his now former enemy Sebastian. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, but Kurt was in deep. What happens when Kurt wants to be more than just a "play date"?

Inspired by the song Play Date by Melanie Martinez.

Disclaimer: If only..

Kurt couldn't breathe. The sensation flowing through his body as he grips the bed sheets that covered the bed. The air felt thin. His breathes fleeting and heavy. They've been doing this for over half the year. Only a week after Kurt and Blaine broke up a few months ago.

Kurt breathed in sharply as his partner thrusted harder. The pain made it more pleasurable.

"Fuck, Sebastian!"

"That's what I'm doing sweetheart." Sebastian said with a sneer.

Who knew Kurt would be having sex his ene- _former_ enemy. It was quite a surprise to Kurt himself when Sebastian offered to have sex with him.

"Faster, _shit_ Sebastian, _harder_." Kurt moaned tugging his hair.

"Such a little slut aren't you?" Sebastian muttered, yet doing what his partner requested.

Kurt would've rolled his eyes, but a gasp left his lips instead. Sebastian may be an annoying little meerkat, but _gaga_ does he know how to use his cock.

"Says the man-whore himself."

"At least I get more ass than you do Hummel."

"Shut up and fuck me, that's what you're here for aren't you?"

Sebastian simply smirked and pulled out.

"Sebastian what the hell are you- _oh god Sebastian_."

Sebastian pounded into Kurt's pink little hole. It drove Sebastian insane. He could feel the small hole trapping his cock within its confines. So fucking hot!

"Shit I'm close." Sebastian muttered.

His breathes getting heavier. Muscles starting to ache. None of this stopped him from upping the tempo. He pounded into Kurt, making these next few minutes last. Kurt did everything to his body. He intoxicated his mind. He's so goddamn flexible. His _moans_. His moans sounded so sinful yet holy. Kurt drove him insane and he loved every bit of it.

"Nngh- Seb... I'm close, so close."

"Come for me baby. Let go for me." Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear while softly caressed his side all the way down to his inner thigh. His breathe ghosting over the shell of Kurt's ear.

It was enough to send Kurt over the edge.

"Seb!" Kurt moaned, arching his back as his come covered his upper abdomen and Sebastian's stomach.

Seeing Kurt come was something Sebastian loved. With one last thrust Sebastian came inside the condom he was wearing. Kurt's name on his lips. He rode out his orgasm and fell next to Kurt. Both panting for air.

After catching his breathe Sebastian pulled out of Kurt and removed the condom. He tied it up and threw it near his trash can. Not caring if it made it in or not.

"Sebastian.."

Sebastian hummed as sign for Kurt to know he was listening.

"What is this? What are we?"

Sebastian froze.

"We're fuck buddies. What else?"

Kurt faltered for a moment. Is that all? Just fuck buddies? Is that all he is to Sebastian?

They laid there as the silence overcame the two. Kurt pondering about what Sebastian said and Sebastian pondering about what was on Kurt's mind. Until he realized.

"Wait.. Did you really think this was something more?" Sebastian said with a sneer.

Kurt's breathe hitched as he pondered for an answer. He thought there was something between them. That there was chemistry between them. That the passion they both had was strong enough to bring them together. That rough sex sometimes turned into gentle love-making.

But that was his problem. He _thought_.

Kurt sat up and turned to Sebastian who was already glaring at him.

"This is nothing but sex Hummel. You mean nothing to me. _This_ means nothing to me. You're just a little "play date _"_ to me. The faster you realize that, the easier your life will be." Sebastian said in a harsh tone.

Kurt felt his eyes water. He wasn't going to cry. Not here, not now. Not in front of Sebastian.

Kurt slipped out of bed and starting changing into his clothes. He didn't care if he didn't shower, he needed to get out of here. One more minute in this hell and he's sure to break down in front of the person he's come to actually have feelings for.

He's just a play date to him.


End file.
